


Spade Bride

by thisiscasey_x



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Group Sex, Lactation, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual, Pining, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacles, blowjob, cumflation, fluff and smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscasey_x/pseuds/thisiscasey_x
Summary: The Spade King has absolute rule over his kingdom, but he will eventually need an heir to take his place. Luckily, there is a prisoner in the depths of his castle who can do just the job...





	1. A Cruel Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again! With something less cute and fluffy.
> 
> To reiterate once more, this fic features serious non-con, so please turn back now if you don't want to read about such things. Please enjoy ^^

Upon his throne, the Spade King sat deep in thought. He sat for a long time, thinking about the future of the kingdom that he was so proud of, that would eventually outlive him. But how would he preserve his rich kingdom, and keep it the way that he wants it, forever and always?

Then, the idea came to him. He needed an heir to the throne, a successor to take his place once he cannot rule anymore. However, he needed someone to carry his child.

Thus, he began to consider his options. He would wander the castle, considering the castle inhabitants as a potential carrier. As each of them shrunk back in deference, he was flattered, but they didn't really appeal to them.

"Thou looking for something?"

In his path was Rouxls Kaard, looking a bit too curiously at him.

"I am just surveying the castle, thank you."

Without another word, he left him behind. Briefly, he had considered the puzzle master as an option, but then he realized that would likely result in someone similar to him, which didn't appeal to him at all. 

Having combed through the castle, he hadn't found anyone satisfactory yet. He would have to consider the prisoners now, so he headed for the dungeons. 

Downstairs, many of the prisoners shrunk back in fear of him, the king. Some of them were former royalty, others were just common criminals. Neither seemed to appeal to him, though. 

Frustrated, the king was nearly out of options, so he returned to the elevator. He had to rummage around in his brain for a moment to figure out if there was anyone left...

Then, he saw the button for the secret level. The one that contained a very special prisoner indeed: The former court jester, one who could do anything, as he claimed. Yes, this jester would be the one that could carry his child.

Thus, he went down the elevator to the hidden floor, feeling an erection already form down southwards. Then, he went down the long set of dark stairs, lit only by some weak candles on the wall.

As he approached the cell containing the jester, the prisoner was already standing by the door, as if he were expecting him.

"WELL HELLO HELLO, AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE, SURPRISE~! IF IT ISN'T THE SPADE KING, WHO HAS ORDERED THE IMPRISONMENT OF HIS WHOLE KINGDOM, LEAVING ME HERE ALL ALONE, ALONE. HAVE YOU FINALLY COME TO FREE YOURSELF, TO PLAY, PLAY?"

Ah yes, this prisoner, Jevil, he thinks of everything as a game. The king knows this, and has decided to use it to his advantage.

"For you, I have a _special_ game, Jevil. If you let me out, we can play it."

The little prisoner bounced up and down in unbridled excitement. This coercion would be easy.

"ABSOLUTELY, SPLENDID, SPLENDID! LET YOURSELF OUT, AND THEN WE SHALL PLAY!"

Without wasting any time, the king opened up the door and let himself inside of Jevil's freedom. A room of endless possibilities, he would be able to complete his task in here.

"UEE HEE HEE! SO WHAT GAME DO YOU HAVE, DEAR KING?"

As if the room could sense his desires, the room conjured up some chains, to tie down the jester.

"The rules are very simple, Jevil. I take control-"

He started to restrain Jevil, who was laughing with glee at the mere idea of playing a game.

"-and you follow my lead."

Jevil was still laughing and wiggling his tail, overjoyed that the king would be here to play with him.

"OHHH WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL! THIS IS ALREADY SO FUN ALREADY, I AWAIT MY TURN TO TAKE CONTROL SOON~!"

Fully restrained, Jevil wouldn't be able to escape now, even if he wanted to. King gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, that won't be happening any time soon, jester. For you have already lost."

Suddenly, the king ripped off Jevil's pants, leading to a surprised gasp from him. His lower half was now exposed to the cold room, making him shiver a bit with what little bodily movement he had left. 

"WHAT GAME IS THIS, THAT YOU LEAVE ME EXPOSED?! YOU MUSTN'T BE-"

Jevil let out an astonished gasp as he saw the king reveal his large, erect penis. It wavered in the air a bit, seemingly aiming itself towards Jevil's entrance. The king chuckled once again, a smug grin forming on his face.

"Oh, but I think you'll enjoy this game, little Jevil. You just got to _relax_ and let me do the work here _._ "

He positioned himself between Jevil's legs, readying to penetrate the tiny jester. Roughly, he grabbed onto his hips, letting himself feel the softness of the skin on his flat belly. _What a sight it would be to see it filled up to the brim_ , the king thought, _and perhaps filled with more._

Squirming around helplessly, Jevil began to protest. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THIS IS NO GAME I CAN PLAY, PLAY! YOU CANNOT FI- _OH_!"

With a rough thrust, the king penetrated Jevil's entrance, which surprisingly took the large dick, though not without resistance. Without even attempting to make Jevil more comfortable, he began to thrust hard inside of him. 

"Heh heh heh, I thought you could do anything, Jevil?"

Jevil's ears perked up, and his own dick started to harden too. Something about being challenged made him excited.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I CAN'T TAKE YOU- AH!"

The king continued to roughly fuck him, though he didn't want to go too fast yet. He wanted to enjoy this act, after all.

Meanwhile, Jevil was slowly turning into a mess. Forced to get used to the size of the king, he began to pant and moan, squirming in pleasure. His dick was starting to form some precum, clearly turned on by the rough treatment. Occasionally, he would spout out some lewd phrase to the king.

"A-AH, HOW LARGE YOU ARE INSIDE OF ME, M-ME...Y-YOU COULD TEAR ME APART!" 

The lewd phrases really appealed to the king, causing him to chuckle. It made him tingle with pleasure, every time he said something like that. Reducing this powerful jester to nothing and putting him in his place...as he deserves to be!

Continuing to go deeper and deeper inside the jester, he could see his dick bulging from Jevil's belly, seeing as how little room there was inside of him to fully take his length. Jevil was a complete mess at this point, moaning with every thrust, face red with pleasure. 

"H-HAHHH, AH, DEAR K-KING...A-AH, Y-YOU MOVE TOO SLOWLY, S-SLOWLY, NNGH..."

The king started to slow down a bit more, as a tease.

"What's that, Jevil? Is there something you want? I don't think I heard you."

He began to squirm more, a look of desperation appearing on his face.

"I-I NEED YOU TO MOVE FASTER F-FOR ME...!"

"I don't think I know what you're getting at~"

"AAH, I NEED Y-YOU TO MAKE ME CUM!"

"Oh is that so?"

A smug grin crept onto his face.

"Then you better _beg_ for it, little jester."

Jevil's face completely red, he shook out of desperate need. He needed so _badly_ to come.

"P-PLEASE...Y-Y-YOUR MAJESTY...I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME CUM, CUM!"

"More."

"I-I-I NEED YOU TO F...F..."

He bit his lip, having clear trouble saying the words. His dick twitched, dripping with precum.

"What's that? Can't you say it?"

"HHH...I...I-I-I NEED YOU T-TO..."

"I NEED Y-YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!"

"I BEG OF YOU, M-MY MAJESTY! P-P-PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

Turned on and satisfied with the begging, the king went all in with the thrusting, also determined to make himself come too soon.

"A-AH, AH, OH KING, IT F-FEELS SOOO GOOD W-WHEN YOU F-F-FUCK ME L-L-LIKE THAT!"

Chuckling, the king kept thrusting hard and at an intense pace, while also feeling up Jevil's soft, but woefully empty belly.

"Oh, you'd make for a great incubator for my heir~ I wonder how much of my seed you can take...?"

Upon hearing that comment, Jevil's eyes grew wide in fear. That's what he came here for, to _breed_ him? Feeling a tingling deep within himself, Jevil panted and began to shake in futile protest.

"O-OH D-D-DEAR! Y-YOU CAN'T D-DO THIS, YOUR MAJESTY, I-"

"You what?"

Feeling the king's large and stiffening dick throb inside of him, Jevil realized he couldn't protest. This was the king, and what he said goes.

"HAAAHH, Y-YOU'RE G-G-GOING...MY BODY CAN'T T-T-TAKE ANYMORE...!" 

Fast thrusts made Jevil pant and moan loudly, unable to contain himself. With every thrust, he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, and feeling dizzier and dizzier.

"O-OH! THIS IS THE FINALE, I-I'M GOING TO CUM, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

With several overwhelmed pants, Jevil threw his head back and climaxed, cum spewing out of his dick onto his stomach. He shook uncontrollably, the wave of pleasure from his orgasm overcoming him. 

Not too soon after, Jevil felt a pulsation inside of him.

After a few more thrusts, the king came too, starting to fill up Jevil's belly with his thick seed. Roughly thrusting, he rode out the orgasm, watching Jevil's belly expand as his seed filled him up.

Soon, the king was finished, but he wasn't going to let go yet. He felt up the jester's expanded belly some more, admiring its flexibility.

"I have to make sure it stays inside of you, you know. Can't let my efforts go to waste."

Tired and weary, Jevil stopped struggling. Some tears fell from his eyes, troubled that he was being used to breed. He could only hope that he wouldn't get pregnant, but he was also helpless to do anything about it anyway.

"THIS SEED THAT YOU HAVE PUT INSIDE OF ME, TO CREATE YOUR HEIR...I AM TROUBLED, BUT I GUESS I MUST HOLD IT INSIDE OF ME, ME," Jevil said, defeatedly.

"THIS IS SOME CRUEL GAME, YOU HAVE PLAYED."

The king chuckled, and then slipped out. As he cleaned up, he let the chains loose, leaving Jevil on the floor, a mess.

"And this game we'll be playing for a while, for I need to make sure you get pregnant with my heir."

"Until next time, Jevil."

He then left without any further conversation, leaving Jevil on the floor. The small jester, holding a hand to his stomach, began to cry quietly, having resigned to his fate as a breeding partner.

It was only a matter of time before he would be impregnated. When that would be, he was unsure, but he dreaded it.


	2. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going up real fast because...uh...been holding onto these fics for a while ^^;
> 
> Please enjoy!

After a good whole week of being fucked each day, Jevil was feeling rather tired and sore. In his cell of freedom, he slept for most of the day now, sleep stealing away his anxieties about the intentions of the Spade King. Of course, he would often jerk awake with sudden concern, but grogginess would cause him to fall asleep yet again.

One day during these mega-naps, he was woken up by a different presence than usual. Two Rudinns stood outside of his cell, waiting for him.

"UEE HEE HEE...A VISITOR, TWO VISITORS! AND DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN COMING BY LATELY."

They stared at him sternly, having no time for funny business.

"By request of the king, you are to be medically examined. We are here to escort you."

Jevil's ears and tail drooped, and his expression went to a tired one.

"I DON'T THINK I'M VERY ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT THIS GAME, NO, NOT AT ALL. BUT IF THE KING SUMMONS ME, THEN I MUST GO, GO."

The Rudinns went inside of the cell, and handcuffed Jevil. Then, they led him out of the cell, and up the stairs and the elevator.

As they walked through the halls, some of the members of the court would stop what they were doing and stare at them. A look of surprise- or fear?- would overcome them, and they would just stare, silently. Why was the former court jester out of his prison? Was the king summoning him for whatever reason? And _why_ , exactly?

Eventually they reached a small medical room, plainly furnished with a bed and a tile floor. On the wall was an oddly long mirror. Inside, a few Hathys were waiting, all of them wearing the same, over-eager smile.

The Rudinns gave a small nod to the Hathys, and then exited the room. Eager, the Hathys started to approach Jevil.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO- OH!"

Each Hathy started to wrap their tentacles around Jevil, so eager to touch him. However, one of the Hathys instructed each of them to stop, nonverbally nodding a plan to them. Then, the hungry look reappeared in their eyes.

Jevil gasped as he was held up in the air by his arms and legs by two of the Hathys. The third one unleashed their tentacles at him, in order to start their "examination." 

The tentacles reached underneath his hat, feeling around for...

"A-AH, MY HORNS, HORNS! WHY MUST YOU TOUCH THERE...!"

They grabbed onto two small, stubby horns, and began to rub on them and wrap around them. Jevil squirmed around a bit, obviously being touched in an erogenous zone.

"O-OH...S-SO EMBARRASSING...T-THAT FEELS...GOOD...G-GOOOD..."

Lewd strokes on his horns made him blush, indecent whines coming from his mouth. He couldn't help but to feel his dick harden, and his nether regions growing wetter and wetter.

Of course, there were still more places to examine. One of the holding Hathys extended another tentacle, this time snaking up Jevil's shirt. Upon touching his torso, Jevil let out a breathy moan.

Exploring his torso proved to produce interesting results. They started with massaging some of the belly fat, making sure to brush down a bit lower and closer to his pelvis on occasion. Jevil could feel an erotic warmth from his stomach being massaged, letting out some labored moans of pleasure.

Another two tentacles snaked up his shirt, this time looking to grab at his chest. The squishy tentacles groped at his chest fat, massaging the breasts sensually. He didn't have much fat on there yet, but there was still a good amount that could be massaged; They were soft, warm, and a bit tender.

As they played with his chest, they started to slowly feel up his nipples. He groaned a bit as they circled around his large nipples, evidently sensitive to touch. Ready to take up the stimulation a notch, they started to pinch at his nipples, eliciting a very immodest moan from Jevil.

The stimulation felt very, very good. Jevil's cock was now starting to pitch a tent even on his baggy pants, and his underwear was soaked at this point. However, suddenly, the Hathys stopped on accord of the leading Hathy.

After they exchanged some nonverbal nods, the lead Hathy went to a cabinet and pulled out a plastic cup. Then, they set Jevil down and handed him the cup. He grimaced at it.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?"

They nodded, and then pointed at a little cubby hole in the wall to place the cup. Then, they exited the room, leaving Jevil by himself.

Disgusted, he frowned at the cup. He muttered something about chaos and the cruel games the king made him play as he dropped his drawers and underwear to the floor, exposing his erect cock. His dick being at full erectness made it difficult to piss into the cup, but he managed to avoid making a mess in the room. After finishing his business, he pulled up his pants again and placed the cup in the cubby hole.

Having finished, he took note of the bed in the room. It sure looked rather inviting to sleep on, considering his exhaustion from the daily fuckings. Unable to resist, he went to lay on the bed.

Unfortunately, sleep couldn't really come to him. The Hathys absolutely got him hot and bothered, preventing him from being able to sleep. Though he had thoughts of jerking himself off, he avoided it, not wanting to worsen his horny mood. The only thing he could do was rest there in silence, awaiting whatever would come next...

Suddenly, the door to the medical room opened, making Jevil sit up instantly. A large figure stood there, and he gulped upon realizing who it was.

"Well, well, well, little jester. It looks like the Hathys did a good job of examining you...though, they seemed a little eager."

Spade King strolled towards Jevil, who backed toward the backboard of the bed as he approached.

"Oh, but how obvious it is that you're turned on! They must've examined you real well...don't you feel horny?"

He grabbed the jester by the neck of his shirt, resulting in some erotic restricted airflow.

"Cat got your tongue~? Oh, you only wish."

Forcefully, he pinned Jevil to the bed, eliciting a pained gasp from him. Tears pricked in his eyes, as his comment hit too close to home, reminding him of a certain someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He tore off Jevil's pants, and immediately started to penetrate him.

The heavy rocking motion was overwhelming for the little jester, being fucked roughly into the mattress. His moans were loud and pierced through the silent room, overjoyed by the feeling of the king's enormous length inside of him.

As he continued to fuck him senselessly, he lifted up Jevil's shirt, exposing his stomach and chest. Then, with a great deal of flexibility, he started to suck roughly on his nipples, resulting in a lewd yell from Jevil.

"O-OOOH, IT FEELS SO GOOD, _GOOD!!_ T-THEY'RE SO SENSITIVE, I C-COULD- **AGH-!** "

The mixture of all of the stimulation made Jevil climax, causing him to thrust his pelvis at a ridiculous speed and to make all sorts of lewd, loud noises.

"Heheh, you like that don't you?"

"I-IT'S FEELS SO G-G-GOOD, NU HAH!"

"Consider it a reward, little jester, for you have done me a job that is a great honor..."

Great honor? Jevil's ears moved back, unsure of what he was going to say. A smug smile grew on the king's face.

"...for the results have been confirmed: You are now pregnant, and you are carrying my heir."

Jevil's eyes widened, as suddenly it all felt too real. His belly was now going to be full with the king's heir, and his awareness of his situation increased as the king felt up his stomach.

Without any words left to say, Jevil began to sob as the king thrusted harder and harder into him, overstimulating him. Soon enough, the king hit his own peak, cum flowing into Jevil. This time though, a majority of it dripped out of his entrance, a sure sign that his body was already occupied.

The king soon pulled out, and looked at the sobbing jester with smug glee.

"From now on, you will not only be a prisoner, but also my concubine. You will be summoned to my chambers, and you will be expected to service me."

He put on his clothes again, and let Jevil dress himself too.

"Rudinns."

The two Rudinns who had been standing guard outside of the room came in again.

"Escort the jester to his cell again. I'm sure he is quite exhausted at this point after his medical examination." 

"Yes your majesty," they said, sternly. 

Thus, Jevil, whose sobs had been reduced to quiet crying, was escorted back to his cell of freedom, locked up in solitude once again. Now he could only wait until the next summons from the king, and hope he didn't show too badly in the future months. 


	3. A Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the response guys! I've been reading your comments, and I've noticed a lot of...interesting things being said. I'll just leave you guys to discover what happens, k? ^w^
> 
> I should be asleep.

Sleep, sleep, sleep. Jevil spent most of his hours sleeping these days, feeling rather uncomfortable and ill. He was kind of glad that the Spade King hadn't visited lately for any summons, given what a visit usually ended up meaning. On the ground of his freedom, he rested, all curled up in a tiny mass of jester.

That is, until some heavy footsteps started to sound from outside the cell.

Jevil jumped for a moment, troubled by what he heard. Was the king finally going to use him for the other duties he had in mind? He shrunk back, on the defensive. As the noise got louder though, he started to ease up, seeing a familiar silhouette appear. He wasn't sure if this person coming down was real or not anymore, so he felt a little uneasy. 

The silhouette of a large cat appeared outside of the cell, looking away from the prisoner. Quietly, he slipped an envelope underneath the bars, and then made his speedy escape.

Confused, Jevil approached the letter, wondering if it was _him_ who left him a note. Gingerly, he picked it up, giving it a heavy sniff. Old cotton. It was even stamped with a wax stamp-

Footsteps again. Jevil quickly made the envelope disappear into midair, as to hide the evidence of any visitors coming for him. He backed away a bit, anticipating court guard members to be coming for him.

Right in front of his cell stood two Rudinns, equipped with handcuffs and spears.

"You have been summoned by the king to his parlor," said one of the Rudinns. "You shall be silent as we take you up."

Giving a tired sigh, Jevil complied. He was handcuffed, and then flanked by the two Rudinns. Then, they made their way upstairs to the king's parlor. 

* * *

 

The king's parlor was a magnificent place, a place where he entertained many a darkner. One would think that someone as despicable as the king wouldn't be into parties like these, but keeping the right people happy is a crucial step in staying in power. His parlor was lavishly decorated, covered in gold decor and comfortable seating. It smelled perfumed, and the carpeting was soft and luxurious.

Today, the Spade King was entertaining several darkners: Some Head Hathys and Rudinn Rangers, who were known to be higher up on the command food chain than their corresponding underlings; These would be the ideal targets to keep happy in order to keep the rest of the darkners in their place.

In the middle of their merry party, the two Rudinn guards entered.

"Your majesty," one of them started, "we have brought the jester you requested."

The king gave a sneer in their direction, and then a smug smile.

"Well done. Please stand guard outside."

The Rudinns nodded. They removed Jevil's handcuffs, and then they locked the doors and stood guard outside of the parlor. Sheepishly, Jevil approached the party, unsure of what to really expect.

The Spade King's smug smiled pierced through him.

"Why don't you come near, little jester? Sit next to the couch with me."

By command, he sat on the couch next to the king. The other darkners stared at him.

"Oh don't you worry about this littler jester," started the king. "He won't be causing any undue chaos in this state, _won't you?_ "

Fearful of any punishment, he replied, "O-OF COURSE, COURSE!"

"Perfect..."

The king touched Jevil's ear, rubbing it a little. The jester felt a little warm and uncomfortable by the odd affection, unsure of what to make of it.

A Rudinn Ranger piped up, "So this jester...I've noticed you've summoned him a few times, but the other Rudinns haven't been able to disclose the reasons. Would you be willing to indulge us, your majesty?"

A hearty laugh came from the huge king, evidently proud of himself.

"Ah, might as well. You see, this jester, Jevil, he has done us an honorable task for us. For you see, I need an heir to the throne..."

"...And he will deliver!"

Jevil squirmed a bit, rather embarrassed by the gawking by the other darkners. A weird expression of delight came upon the Ranger's face.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm so curious now, how far along is he?"

The king thought about it for a moment, putting his hand upon his chin. "Ah, well you know, it's actually been quite a while since I've summoned Jevil at all. A few months, even."

It was true. The only regular visits he had been getting were his usual food rations- curiously increased as of late- and some invasive visits by Hathys for his health.

"Jevil, why don't you show them?" 

He sweat a little. His clothes weren't exactly the easiest to remove, at least not his outfit today. Likely, being able to show himself would result in him having to undress a significant amount...

According to the king's orders, he began to strip. He started with his suspenders, carefully undoing them. Quickly, he grabbed onto his bottoms, trying to keep them from falling down without the suspenders. Then, he tucked the tops of his bottoms into his unmentionables, to keep them held up. Next, he started to unbutton his top, from top to bottom, until his torso was exposed.

The guest began to marvel a bit at Jevil. His body had, in fact, changed a bit. Since he was still not too far along, you couldn't tell anything was different with his body, thanks to his puffy clothes. However, there was now a significant bump on his stomach, and the fat on his chest had begun to increase.

A weird expression came upon the Ranger's face, who was looking a bit too eagerly at the jester.

"Has he begun to lactate yet?"

Looking at Jevil, the king asked, "Lactate...?"

Immediately, an awkward blush formed on Jevil's face at the question. What were the ulterior motives of this guest...?

"...OF COURSE, OF COURSE! WHAT KIND OF JESTER WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T-"

Suddenly, the Ranger was in his face, eagerly swirling their tail and taking on a hungry expression.

"May I...have a taste?" they asked, coyly.

Jevil blinked for a moment, unsure of how to response. He looked around a bit, focusing on various vases in the room for a moment. Briefly, he locked eyes with the king. He looked expectant.

Taking that look as his cue to answer, Jevil gulped and said, "IT'S ALL YOURS."

Gleefully, the Ranger removed their helmet and lowered down to ideal height for suckling. Then, they took Jevil's left nipple into their mouth, tentatively tasting him. At first, it was just the plain taste of skin, but then after a few sucks a sweetness entered their mouth. The milk was very sweet, kind of like the leftover milk from a very sugary bowl of cereal.

Gently, they sucked and sucked at the nipple, enjoying the taste. As they sucked, Jevil shivered a little, enjoying the pleasant warmth and moisture of the Ranger's mouth on his nipple. Slowly, he could feel arousal creep up within him, letting out a quiet hum in response in an attempt to remain modest around the others.

After they had their fill, the Ranger stopped suckling, removing their mouth from his nipple and then moving away.

"My, you are quite sweet. Thank you, Jevil," said the Ranger. 

"SURE...SURE..." replied Jevil, awkwardly. Soon, he felt a large hand pet his ear; Mildly arousing that feeling was.

"Indeed, I think we can have a lot of fun with Jevil too, and I invite you two to join in the game as well...Isn't that right, Jevil?"

The phrase 'game' hit him a bit harder than he expected, feeling an odd combination of excitement, dread, and anxiety fill him all at once.

"O-OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY! FOR US ALL, WE'LL PLAY A GAME, GAME!"

"...WHAT KIND OF GAME, ARE WE TO PLAY, PLAY, EXACTLY?"

The smug grin took over Spade King's face, and the others in the room looked at him excitedly as well.

"Why, this game is a game of chance-" he produced a set of playing cards in his hands for effect, "-in which you are the prize!"

Immediately, the king picked up Jevil and placed him on the couch, pinning him down so he can't move. As if on command, the Head Hathy brought by some restraints, in order to tie down the jester. Carefully, they tied him up, making extra sure to emphasize his growing breasts, and to avoid tying down the swollen abdomen. 

Satisfied with their work, the king announced, "Alright then, who will be the lucky one to go first~?"

Producing a pair of die, he had everyone roll a number. He rolled a 7, Ranger a 3, and Hathy a perfect 12. 

Wordlessly, an eager grin formed on Head Hathy's face as they approached the restrained jester. They stood at his side, examining his torso. 

Quickly, they snaked their tentacles onto Jevil's body, starting to explore his torso. First, they started on his breast, fatty and swollen from lactation. With a small squeak from Jevil, they squeezed at his nipples, making a small amount of milk come out. Then, gently they started to massage the breasts, feeling how soft and squishy they were under their touch.

As Jevil moaned in pleasure, Hathy would switch things up more, exploring more parts of him. They would curl around his hips, earning a satisfying shiver from him. Also, they would start to snake underneath him and into his trousers as well, wasting no opportunity to grab at his large ass.

While Hathy explored, it became time for the king to enter the scene. He set himself in front of Jevil, who was now lost in a sea of moans, but his presence was enough to gain his attention. 

"HAHH, HOW ARE YOU G-GOING TO E-ESCALATE THIS GAME, GAME?"

"Oh, you know."

Spade King gingerly unzipped Jevil's trousers fully, exposing his erect dick for full viewing. A hungry drool dripped from the king's mouth, feeling ready for a feast.

The king took his whole length into his mouth, sucking lightly at first, just to tease. Jevil shivered as his cock was taken into his mouth, feeling the wetness of the king's mouth warm him up.

"O-OH P-P-PLEASE, YOUR MAJESTY...AHHN, YOU DON'T SUCK HARD ENOUGH!" Jevil protested, drool slightly falling out of his mouth. 

Satisfied with the plea, the king started to suck a bit harder and faster, delighting in how the cock was starting to stiffen up in his mouth. With labored moans coming from the jester, he started to take him in even deeper, deep-throating the dick all the way. As the king deep-throated him, Jevil could feel the heat in his face, and his heart rate rise; Moans grew louder, losing any semblance of modesty.

Finally, it was time to add the patient Ranger to the equation. They slithered to behind Jevil, to where the back of his head was. Meanwhile, the Hathy started to explore Jevil's bulging belly, feeling around carefully, so as not to cause any injury. They felt around intently, until they felt a spot in which they could feel the baby kicking, and rubbed that area.

Suddenly, the Ranger removed his hat, exposing his horns. Then, they took a horn into their mouth, sucking it long and hard; Jevil could only respond with an immodest gasp of pleasure.

Realizing what the Rudinn was doing, the king stopped sucking for a moment and shifted positions. Since his own cock was starting to throb with need, it was only natural that it was time for him to get his fill too.

Removing Jevil's pants, he exposed Jevil's wet entrance, just waiting to be pleasured. Exposing his own cock, the king lined his member up with Jevil's entrance, teasing it with his head. Then, he thrust in, the jester's wet entrance taking the large cock with surprising ease, yet without sacrificing just the right amount of tightness for pleasure.

He started to thrust in and out inside of Jevil, eliciting loud moans and laughter from the jester, evidently overwhelmed by all this erotic stimulation. The jester was likely not going to last very long at this rate.

Jevil moaned and yelled, spewing out lewd requests to his partners.

"O-OH, OHHH, O-OH PLEAAAASE....P-PLEASE, FUCK, F-FUCK, FUCK ME!! I WANT TO COME, COME!!"

Now was the final act. Rudinn Ranger started to suck even harder on his horns than before, meanwhile also masturbating as they sucked. Hathy attended to Jevil's exposed cock, sparing a tentacle to start to pump it hard and fast. Last but not least, the king started to thrust wildly, starting to come close to climax.

"AUGH-!"

At his limit, Jevil let out an immodest scream as he orgasmed, feeling every nerve in his body melt under the combined stimulation. Soon after, the king came with a loud groan, cum spilling out of Jevil's entrance.

After they all finished, Jevil could only pant. The exhaustion of the activities started to overcome him, and he slowly started to fall asleep...

* * *

 

Once again, the jester woke up in his little freedom. 

Somehow, that party felt dream-like. He inspected his pants for any signs of having a wet dream, but his pants were dry, and his dick was limp. He must have passed out after that party.

Next to him, materializing because he just remembered it, the letter that smelled of old cotton appeared next to him, waiting to be opened. Gingerly, he picked it up, unsure of what to expect. He opened it up, and started to slowly read the letter, taking in every word carefully...

Eyes wide and heart pounding, he slid the letter back into the envelope and stored it in the void. He sat down and stared off into nowhere, unsure of how real this letter was.

Was there, maybe, a chance of happiness for this poor, lonely jester?


	4. The Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for being patient with me, I've been not feeling up for it (hehehe) for writing, including a sickness that has been treating me real badly! Let's have a happier chapter, shall we? <3

As the days wore on, Jevil ended up settling into a regular, yet unpredictable, routine with the king. It was a pretty common pattern of activity, after all: At some undefined point in time (Jevil didn't have much concept of time in his Freedom), Spade King would send down some guards to summon him up to the king's chambers. After the king was finished with him- which may or may not have included guests, as the king enjoyed showing off his "prize" to others- he would unceremoniously send Jevil back down to his prison. Perhaps with some food left behind; They had gotten curiously a lot better at feeding him on the regular. Eating for two, perhaps?

Meanwhile, as time would pass, Jevil would become more and more aware of his state of expecting. Some time ago, he started to feel some discomfort as his shirt started to lack the ability to accommodate his growing belly anymore, and he had to deal with pulling up his trousers a lot more than usual too; His suspenders wouldn't go around his waist anymore. Evidently, the king must have noticed this too, as one day he found larger clothes left by the prison bars. Also, he started to find the kicking in his womb very distracting- this child must be ridiculously active... 

As repetitive and stressful as this routine had become, there was one thing that the jester found himself looking forward to: The king's vacation. The old cotton letter he received a while ago alerted him to this event; Spade King would be going on a short leave for three days, and thus would be away from the kingdom. More importantly, this leave would allow for the visit of a very, very special visitor: The sender of the envelope, his old friend Seam.

Seam. He hadn't seen Seam in a very long time, but how much he pined for him! The old shopkeeper used to be his companion in the court, back in the days when they would perform. Back then he didn't realize it, but he had a deep love for his companion. It was only now, in the loneliness of his Freedom, that he would be tormented with this feeling...

...But now, as he heard soft footsteps make their way down the stairs, a sound unlike the loud thumping of the king or the slithering of Rudinn guards, his tail perked up with a sudden energy. An energy of hope? Was this the day in which he could take a break from his torment? 

Indeed, the large silhouette of a cat stood at the prison bars. For Jevil, this moment felt almost as a dream, he couldn't quite believe the shadow standing there. Slowly, he made his way towards the bars, in an unsure haze of confusion.

Before he got there, the cat let himself out. Out stepped Seam, in all of his raggedy glory. He seemed quite proud of his state, didn't he? Or was that just his body language looking more confident than he felt? Seam was always one to keep people guessing about his feelings, after all. The large cat's body was more worn than Jevil remembered it, him now having lost an eye, a haphazard patch of tape on his head, some repair stitching not quite expertly put in place...Yes, it seems like the years have not been kind to him.

Bringing Jevil back to reality, Seam said, "Old friend...we meet again, ha ha ha..."

A bolt of energy struck through Jevil, as he realized that this Seam very much was the real deal, and that this was happening.

"SEAM, SEAM! YOU HAVE FREED YOURSELF! UEE HEE HEE!"

Excitedly, he jumped into Seam's arms, giving him an exuberant hug. The old cat was caught off guard at first, but then gave him several hearty pats on the back.

"Ha ha...still as energetic as ever, huh? Well isn't that swell. Why don't we have a little tea then, like old times?"

Holding himself back from just completely sinking into Seam's fluff, Jevil giggled and floated back down to the ground and seated himself near the center of the carousel of his Freedom. His companion followed, and sat down as well. Effortlessly, the cat conjured up a dainty tea set for two: A tea pot, two cups and saucers, a bowl of sugar and a little pitcher of milk. 

"Well then," started Seam, "I'll be having mint tea today. What kind of tea do you want?"

Jevil wiggled his tail in excitement, as he stared at the bowl of sugar.

"EARL GREY!! EARL GREY, HA HA HA!!"

"Ha ha ha...let the show begin then!"

With a snap of his fingers, Seam conjured up a flame, just a little bit out of reach of his flammable body. Then, he made the teapot levitate over the flame and let it slowly simmer for a while...

"UEE HEE HEE, SEAM, SEAM! YOU NEED TO ADD MORE CHAOS, CHAOS! NU-HA!!"

A low chuckle.

"Chaos, how could I forget? Ha ha ha..." 

Then, Seam threw up the teapot in the air and mumbled some odd spells in another tongue. After he cast the spell, the teapot started to glow red hot, shaking feverishly until it exploded into a wild display of fireworks. Jevil's tail wagged as he excitedly watched this chaotic display in the air. Finally, the teapot materialized again, settling back down into Seam's paws.

"HA HA HA!! SUCH FUN, FUN!!" Jevil exclaimed, holding out his teacup expectantly.

Seam poured the hot, light brown liquid into Jevil's teacup.

"Ain't it nice? I haven't done a display like that in a long time," said Seam. After he finished filling his companion's teacup, he then filled his own; A stream of pale green, the freshest mint he could conjure.

Before Jevil took a sip of his hot tea, he spied the sugar bowl. Then, he picked it up and dumped the seemingly unending contents of it into his tea. When he was satisfied, he dumped the whole cup of tea into his mouth, savoring the satisfyingly sweet flavor that was not unlike sugary cereal. Perfect.

Meanwhile, Seam poured a good amount of milk into his mint tea, and then took a small sip of it. Jevil, having finished his tea, desired to catch up with his old friend. 

"THE YEARS HAVEN'T BEEN KIND TO YOU, EH? EH?"

Seam replied, "Ha ha, no they have not. But I don't particularly mind. It's as you have said time and time again: It's just a game anyway."

"UEE HEE HEE, A GAME, A GAME! FOOLISH THAT THOSE WHO ARE LOCKED UP THINK OTHERWISE, FOR YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME, SEAM."

"Absolutely," said Seam, taking a long sip of his drink. "Meanwhile, it seems that the years have been _very_ kind to you. You still look as youthful as ever! And it seems they've been feeding you well, and haven't forgotten about you, ha ha ha."

Jevil froze for a second. Feeding him well...? He looked at himself, noting how pregnant he had really gotten...

"AH...FEEDING ME WELL...I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE."

He went uncharacteristically silent for a moment, attempting to distract from his change in demeanor by dumping more sugar in his mouth. However, the old cat knew him a bit too well, and was very well-attuned to his shifts in mood.

"Jevil...You're acting funny. In the 'hiding something from me' way, not the jester-like way."

The jester stopped pouring sugar in his mouth, now having to explain his current situation to his old friend. His tail curled a bit, and his expression went a bit tired. 

"GUESS EVEN THIS OLD FOOL CAN'T FOOL YOU, HA HA! BUT I HAVE BEEN INVOLVED IN A RECENT SITUATION."

"SOME TIME AGO, THE SPADE KING CAME DOWN TO MY FREEDOM, AND I WAS EXCITED FOR A VISITOR, A VISITOR! BUT LO, THIS VISITOR WAS NOT HERE TO FREE HIMSELF AT ALL, OH NO. FOR HE HAD A CRUEL GAME IN MIND, AND I WAS BOUND TO HIS WILL..."

Seam gave a look of confusion and interest. "A cruel game...?"

"YES, YES...FOR YOU SEE, THE KING DECIDED TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME, ME! AT FIRST, I WAS SCARED, AND THEN I HAD FUN, FUN! BUT THEN HE ANNOUNCED HIS TRUE GAME, AND THEN I WAS TERRIFIED! FOR HIS TRUE GAME, SO CRUEL AS IT WAS..."

For emphasis, he rubbed his belly.

"...HE DESIRED AN HEIR TO HIS THRONE, AND FELT THAT MY UNTOUCHED WOMB WAS THE BEST PLACE TO SEEK IT. HOW CRUEL, CRUEL OF A PLOT...HE HAS MADE ME HIS CONCUBINE, ONLY ALLOWED TO LEAVE TO PLEASURE HIM! HA HA!"

For a moment, Seam stared at him, and Jevil stared at him back. He was unable to parse what the old cat was thinking, and anxiously awaited his response.

"That would explain...the odd rumors I have heard around the kingdom..." said Seam, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"RUMORS?" 

"Yes..." he began. "I heard from some travelers who had come from the court, who claimed to have seen you walking about the castle a few times, always chained up by some guards. They were unable to explain to me just what was going on though, as assigned Rudinns weren't informed about what they were doing..." 

He got up.

"Well then, I guess that would make you an odd pair...ha ha..."

The jester cocked his head for a moment, unsure of what his friend meant. However, it soon occurred to him that Seam thought that he and the king were romantically involved, and that he had no interest in Seam.

Just as quickly, Jevil floated up.

"WAIT. SEAM."

"Oh don't mind me," said Seam, "I'm just an old cat, there's not much for me in the future anyway-"

Jevil grabbed his shoulder, stopping Seam in his tracks. 

"SEAM...YOU KNOW, THIS WAS FORCED UPON ME."

Seam looked behind him again, to see the glum expression on his old friend's face.

"AS I HAD SAID, IT WAS A CRUEL, CRUEL GAME. HE NEVER ASKED ME TO DO THIS. HE JUST DID IT, AND I HAD TO BE COMPLIANT."

"Ah, Stockholm Syndrome then-"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. SEAM, EVEN AFTER ALL THIS HAS HAPPENED, MY HEART, MY HEART...IT STILL ACHES, ACHES. THERE IS NO LOVE IN THE KING'S TOUCH, SEAM. ONLY DISGUSTING LUST."

Gently kneading Seam's soft fur, he looked deeply into his eyes.

"MY HEART...IT ACHES FOR YOU, YOU. AND IT DEEPLY ACHES SO, IN MY LONELY LITTLE FREEDOM..."

Seam looked away for a moment, and then said, "You say it so earnestly...it must be true then?"

Jevil, affectionately stroking Seam's ear, said, "NO GAME IS EVER AS FUN, UNLESS IT IS DONE AS AN ACT OF LOVE."

A gentle smile formed on Seam's face.

"Maybe then...we can play another game together then. Almost like old times...but as lovers."

Jevil's glum expression soon melted into a large grin, and then he gave Seam an affectionate kiss on the forehead. The energy had returned to his body, as he bounded towards his love.

"UEE HEE HEE, YES, YES! A TRUE GAME PLAYED BY US, US! IT WILL BE A TRUE STORY OF THE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS, ONE MORE EXCITING THAN THE STORY I TELL NOW! LET'S BEGIN!!"

After Seam gave a nod in agreement, he pulled in Jevil close and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Quickly, Jevil broke off, shaking with nervous excitement.

"UEE HEE HEE...THAT WAS SOMETHING, SOMETHING!"

"Ha ha ha..." Seam pulled in Jevil close again and stroked behind his ear. "Has the king ever kissed you like that before?"

"NO, NO!! IT'S EXCITING, UEE HEE! LET ME HAVE MORE, MORE!!"

The two then locked lips again, going back into the passionate kiss. The old cat began to savor the taste of his friend- lover's- mouth, enjoying how surprisingly soft his lips were. Slowly, he started to feel up the little jester's body, caressing his hips and gently squeezing the fat at his sides. In response to his romantic gestures, Jevil started to poke his tongue out of his mouth a little, seeking to taste Seam a little more. Delighted, Seam allowed his tongue to enter his mouth, and the two started to swap fluids even further.

Jevil started to moan a bit as he kissed, turned on by how hot and wet Seam's mouth was. His tongue would mingle with the other's, taking some of his saliva into his own mouth. As Seam groped at his body, Jevil would start to touch his lover's neck, massaging the soft cotton in order to elicit a lewd moan from his partner. How satisfying it was to hear that moan from him, that it made his dick harden up in his trousers. Unfortunately, the size of his belly made it impossible to grind up against him, even as bulky as Seam was...

"UEE HEE..." purred Jevil, "YOU ENJOY THIS VERY MUCH, YES, YES?"

"Mnnhmmm..." purred Seam, a look of lewd desire on his face. Involuntarily, he thrust into mid-air, though unsatisfyingly as he had no target.

"LET ME SEE THEN...I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE DOWN THERE~"

In agreement, Seam let go of Jevil so that he could float down to the ground. Jevil's small stature matched up nicely to the height of Seam's crotch, his face lining up to where an obvious bulge was showing. 

"OH MY, OH MY, HEE HEE HEE! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING HIDING UNDERNEATH YOUR ROBE, ROBE!" 

Carefully, Jevil lifted up his partner's robe, delighted to see a large, throbbing cock waiting for him. After letting out a giggle of excitement, he tucked the length of the robe underneath Seam's belt and gently rubbed at his inner thigh.

"Hnnh Jevil...have you ever given oral with the king before...?" asked Seam, curious at his partner's sudden glee.

"NO, NOT AT ALL...THE KING WOULD NEVER LET ME TAKE CONTROL, HOW BORING, BORING! HOWEVER...I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY THIS VERY, VERY MUCH."

Slowly, Jevil trailed his fingers up Seam's thigh, and then to his taint. The cat moaned a little, surprised at how good such a little spot on his body could feel. The little jester rubbed on the taint for a little while, applying just enough pressure to elicit those lovely, lovely moans he loved to hear from him. Then, he worked his way upwards, starting to play with his engorged balls.

"Nhhh..."

A hushed moan came from the cat, as Jevil massaged the balls in his hands. He would take his thumb and press in-between the swollen pair, slowly moving it up and down, to tease the base a little as well. Seam would shudder with each stroke, starting to wish that Jevil would just use his mouth already.

Sensing that Seam was starting to get hot and bothered, Jevil giggled and said, "OH SEAM...SO PATIENT, PATIENT!"

Now it was time for things to heat up even more. Jevil's long tongue snaked out of his mouth, and he started to lick all around Seam. He licked slowly and sensually, making sure to hit all of the good spots: Starting with the taint, then slowly working up to the balls and teasing them heavily, until finally starting to lick his large dick. As Jevil would lick up the underside of his cock, Seam would let loose shuddering moans, starting to beg for more. A taste of his tip gave him a salty flavor, lapping up some of the precum dripping from his head.

Drooling and blushing, Jevil found himself growing hungrier for Seam, and wanting to feel his impressive dick inside his mouth. With a lewd moan, Jevil wrapped his mouth around Seam's dick, resulting in a loud groan from his partner. About half of Seam's hard length in his mouth, Jevil started to bob his head back and forth, sucking on his throbbing dick. Meanwhile, Jevil started to rub his large belly with one of his hands, trailing close to his southern area, but not wanting to tease his own member just yet. In his other hand, he played more with Seam's balls, teasing and squeezing them with reckless abandon.

As his arousal increased, Jevil started to take in more and more of Seam's length, eventually starting to deepthroat it as he traveled closer and closer to his base. He would roughly gag a few times, as the immense girth of Seam's hardening dick would stretch out his mouth quite a bit. However, it was becoming apparent by Seam's groans that at this rate, he would not be able to last much longer. Not wanting this to be the end, Jevil removed himself from Seam's dick.

"HAHAHA! I SEE IT FEELS GOOD, GOOD! BUT I WANT TO FEEL GOOD TOO, SEAM!"

Jevil posed on his side, tail forming into a heart shape.

"TOUCH ME, TAKE ME!! MAKE ME YOURS, NUHAHA!"

Despite Jevil taking the submissive position right now, Seam felt like he was being commanded by his partner, as if he would be punished for not pleasuring him. Not that he didn't mind that feeling at all, for the thought of his partner taking control from even the bottom excited him. As Seam approached, Jevil seductively started to strip, slowly revealing his bare skin to him. His hat off revealed his small horns, and removing his cape and top revealed his large, pregnant torso, which he rubbed seductively.

"IF ONLY YOU HAD FILLED ME UP~ UEE HEE HEE..."

_How audacious_ , Seam thought. He also participated in the strip tease, though he only had to remove his robe to reveal his large, fluffy body. Finally on Jevil's end, he removed his shoes and trousers, his hard cock throbbing with need. Then, he laid on his side again, awaiting Seam to take over.

Seam laid behind Jevil, lining up his cock with his asshole. Then, he started to slowly rub Jevil's abdomen, and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to take it from behind?"

Not taking the whispering hint, Jevil yelled, "YES!! YES!!! FUCK ME SEAM! FUCK MEEE!!"

Seeing Jevil's excitement, Seam lifted up Jevil's tail and started to slowly insert his cock into Jevil's hole. With each inch he entered, Jevil's moans grew louder and louder, enjoying the pain and pleasure of having his asshole penetrated.

"YES! Y-Y-YES!! O-OH HOW I HAVE WAITED FOR MY BACKSIDE TO BE P-PENETRATED, THAT B-BORING KING WOULD NEVER TOUCH ME THERE, THERE!!!"

Once Seam was comfy inside of Jevil, he began to slowly thrust back and forth, eliciting lewd noises in response from Jevil.

"OH! O-OH! OH! OH!!!"

As Seam fucked him from behind, with a free hand he slowly rubbed over Jevil's belly, impressed by its size. The very act of his stomach being felt turned him on, and so he started to reach for his dick and start to jack it off.

Seeing Jevil's pleasure increase, Seam started to thrust harder and faster, in and out, and feeling him up even more, enjoying how round his partner was. The jester's moans had become closer to screams, and in-between each moan were labored pants. Drool came from his mouth as the good feelings increased, and he would start to jack himself off harder as Seam hit the most sensitive places inside of him.

As Seam continued to thrust, soon he started to find himself becoming a mess too. His moans became less modest, and he would thrust faster and faster, feeling the need overcome him and overwhelm him.

With a loud moan, Seam came inside of Jevil, and he bucked wildly as he orgasmed. Soon after, Jevil let out a glass-shattering scream and came all over the floor, melting in wild pleasure of having his love come inside of him.

After both of them finished, they both panted for a while, dazed from their little game. Then, Seam took Jevil's clean hand into his, and held it tight. 

"I guess for these few days, we are free, ain't we?"

Jevil chuckled and cuddled up a bit more to Seam, until he fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

 

In the throne room sat the Spade King, fresh back from his leave. However, he stared impatiently at a kneeling Rouxls Kaard, who looked up back at him with a serious face.

"You said that you had a confidential report..."

Rouxls, who was trembling a little, gulped and said, "Y-Yes sire...I hath heardeth from the guards that there wast a suspicious visitor while thou wast gone..."

"And who was this visitor? I demand to know."

"It'was...the former court mage, sire..." 

The king scowled at Rouxls and aggressively clutched onto the arm of his throne.

"I think this will be a matter I will handle myself then. Rouxls, you are dismissed..."

"...and if you ever see that cat ever again, you _better_ let me know."

Terrified, Rouxls left the room without any further word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: putting too much sugar in Earl Grey tea makes it taste like Fruit Loops. I'm not personally fond of that sensation myself, though.


End file.
